


Yule Ball

by galaxics



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Junsang harry potter!AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/pseuds/galaxics
Summary: Kisah seorang murid asrama Hufflepuff yang kalem luar biasa, mencoba memikat murid dari asrama Gryffindor yang terkenal sombong luar biasa untuk datang ke perayaan Yule Ball bersamanya.





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Wuhuuu! I'm here for feeding junsang's nation with junsang!AU
> 
> Ignore the typo(s) if you found it ><
> 
> Please, be nice to me and my AU! ><
> 
> Enjoy!

Dongpyo berkeliaran di koridor asrama Hufflepuff dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Murid yang berada di sekitar sana hanya memandangnya aneh.

“Mana Eunsang?” Teriaknya saat sampai di ruang berkumpul yang sedang sepi. Dongpyo hanya melihat beberapa anak yang masih di tahun pertama sedang berkumpul di dekat api unggun.

“Ada di kamar.” Hyeongjun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk, “Dari mana kamu?” Tanya Dongpyo yang berjalan menuju kamar Eunsang, Hyeongjun mengikutinya. “Perpustakaan?” Dongpyo menghembuskan napasnya, “Lama-lama kamu seperti anak Ravenclaw.” Hyeongjun tidak memperdulikannya, Dongpyo memang begitu. Dia bahkan lebih mirip anak Slytherin yang super licik.

“Hei, kamu tidak menonton Turnamen Triwizard?” Eunsang yang sedang menatap ke arah danau yang tertutup bukit, membalik tubuhnya, “Aku nonton.” Dagu Eunsang menunjuk jendelanya. Hyeongjun dan Dongpyo menepuk dahinya.

“Ayolah, kita memang baru di tahun ketiga tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mengikuti huru-hara turnamen, Sang!” Dongpyo menarik Eunsang untuk bangkit, menyeretnya keluar kamar sambil membawa syal berwarna kuning hitam yang menunjukkan identitas asrama mereka.

Eunsang pasrah saja di seret ke sana kemari oleh kedua temannya yang sangat hyper. Mereka ingin mendukung mantan prefek mereka yang kali ini menjadi perwakilan dari Hogwarts. “Park Chanyeol memang senior paling keren!” Teriak Dongpyo dari bangku penonton saat Park Chanyeol muncul dari permukaan danau lebih dahulu dibanding dua sekolah lainnya. Dan, yang paling mengejutkan adalah yang ia selamatkan itu merupakan murid paling berisik di asrama Gryffindor, Byun Baekhyun. “Jadi, benar mereka memiliki hubungan? Wah!” Hyeongjun dan Dongpyo heboh sendiri.

Eunsang yang tidak tahu menahu hanya mencoba menikmati turnamen saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang tengah tertawa manis bersama teman-temannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia baru melihat makhluk seindah itu ada di sekolah sihir ini. Eunsang kira, hanya manusia seperti Dongpyo, Hyeongjun dan Minhee yang berisik bukan main—jangan ingatkan kalau sifat mereka bertolak belakang dengan asrama mereka, yang memenuhi hidup Eunsang.

“Pyo,” panggil Eunsang tanpa menoleh ke arah Dongpyo, yang dipanggil hanya bergumam hm sebagai jawaban. “Namanya siapa?”

“Park Chan—siapa?” Dongpyo langsung menoleh saat ia sadar Eunsang tidak sedang membahas siapa yang memenangkan rangkaian kedua Turnamen Triwizard ini. Dongpyo mengikuti arah pandang Eunsang, anak laki-laki berbadan kecil itu kaget saat mata Eunsang menatap lurus ke arah kerumunan anak-anak bersyal merah dengan garis kuning.

“Kamu bertanya tentang anak dari asrama Gryffindor?” Tanya Dongpyo tidak yakin. Hyeongjun yang tadi juga berisik sekarang ikut diam, menunggu Eunsang memberi jawaban.

“Iya. Yang punya senyum manis itu.”

Dongpyo dan Hyeongjun saling pandang. Kaget. Jelas. Lee Eunsang yang selama ini terkenal heartless, bahkan hanya fokus pada pelajaran itu akhirnya sekarang menanyakan nama orang asing, apalagi itu seorang anak dari asrama Gryffindor! Berita besar!

“Eunsang, aku senang kamu akhirnya bertanya tentang seseorang bukan tentang pelajaran, tapi semoga bukan Cha Junho yang kamu maksud.” Eunsang menoleh, “Cha Junho?”

“Anak laki-laki yang memakai syal juga jubah kebanggaannya. Rambutnya coklat, bukan dia, kan?” Hyeongjun menjelaskan sedikit ciri-ciri Junho yang dapat mereka lihat dari tempat mereka. “Sepertinya memang dia.”

Oh, tidak!

.

Dongpyo dan Hyeongjun mengikuti Eunsang yang berjalan ke arah asrama mereka dengan senyum lebar, “Eunsang, kamu tidak mengerti! Dia itu anak laki-laki yang sombong! Sungguh!” Dongpyo mencoba menghasut Eunsang agar anak itu melupakan Cha Junho, “Kalian juga.” Jawab Eunsang, Dongpyo dan Hyeongjun berlari, menghadang jalan Eunsang, “Hei! Kami tidak begitu, ya!” Hyeongjun merengut tidak suka.

“Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kamar.”

.

Makan malam di Great Hall kali ini berbeda karena murid-murid dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang ikut bergabung untuk makan malam bersama di Great Wall. Suasana makan yang biasanya memang sudah ramai, bertambah makin ramai karena kedatangan dua sekolah itu untuk Turnamen Triwizard. Karena asrama Hufflepuff dikenal dengan murid-murid yang ramah dan bersahaja akhirnya murid-murid dari sekolah Beauxbatons, yang didominasi wanita, lebih memilih duduk bersama mereka, bahkan mereka cepat sekali akrab. Contohnya, Dongpyo dengan anak bernama Woonyoung, Hyeongjun juga ikut mengakrabkan diri dengan murid lainnya.

Eunsang? Jangan tanya, dia masih asik dengan makan malamnya, sebelum ketukan palu dari tongkat milik para pangeran Durmstrang menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan makan malam. “Jadi, kapan akan diadakan Yule Ball?” Tanya murid dari sekolah sihir Durmstrang yang juga merupakan wakil sekolah itu untuk Turnamen Triwizard, Park Yuri.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang saat ini dijabat oleh seseorang dari Asia, Lee Dongwook, langsung berdiri dengan senyum menenangkan tapi tegas.

“Well, karena akhirnya ada yang bertanya tentang perayaan Yule Ball, maka, biarkan saya memberikan sepatah dua patah kata terlebih dahulu.” Kegiatan makan malam langsung berhenti total, semua fokus langsung pada kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. “Saya, sebagai kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts, merasa sangat senang dan berterima kasih, karena sekolah sihir Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang serta Kementerian Sihir memberi kesempatan lagi pada sekolah ini untuk menjadi tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizard yang ke-506 setelah terakhir kali diadakan di sekolah ini dan berakhir ada siswa yang terbunuh.” Jeda sebentar untuk mengambil napas, “Spesial untuk tahun ini, saya akan memberi kebebasan untuk seluruh murid, baik dari tahun pertama sampai tahun terakhir untuk mengikuti perayaan Yule Ball yang akan diadakan akhir minggu ini, tepat setelah pengumuman resmi pemenang Turnamen Triwizard.” Sorak-sorai terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan, tidak terkecuali Dongpyo yang langsung berpelukan dengan Hyeongjun. Akhirnya mereka bisa merasakan juga perayaan Yule Ball sebelum keluar dari Hogwarts.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh delapan menit saat Eunsang mengangkat tubuhnya dari Great Hall. Ia memandang sekitar yang ternyata sudah sepi. Bahkan, murid Hufflepuff sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun, yang artinya, ia ditinggal oleh teman-temannya. Tapi, saat matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan, ia tidak sengaja menatap meja disebrangnya. Di sana, duduk anak laki-laki yang tadi kalau tidak salah Dongpyo sebut bernama Cha Junho bersama dua temannya.

Kaki Eunsang dengan yakin berjalan ke arah meja barisan murid Gryffindor, mengetuk meja itu saat tak satupun dari tiga orang yang sedang asik bercanda itu memperhatikannya.

Tiga orang itu menatapnya aneh, karena ia mengenakan seragam dengan badge Hufflepuff di dada sebelah kanannya, yang artinya anak ini bukan dari asrama Gryffindor.

“Cha Junho?” Panggil Eunsang, anak yang dipanggil menaikkan satu alisnya, seolah bertanya siapa gerangan yang berani menyebut namanya?

Cha Junho, terlalu sombong untuk ukuran Gryffindor, terkadang dia lebih cocok menghuni asrama dengan ular hijau sebagai lambangnya untuk tempatnya bernaung, tapi jika sekali lagi dibandingkan, ia terlalu baik hati dan seenaknya untuk ukuran Slytherin yang menjunjung tinggi berteman hanya dengan pure-blood, sedangkan Junho dia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, tidak pandang status.

“Apa aku mengenalmu?” Sang pemilik nama bertanya. Eunsang tersenyum karena ternyata benar, anak yang ia maksud namanya Cha Junho. “Mau datang ke Yule Ball bersamaku?”

.

Lagi-lagi Dongpyo yang hampir berganti piyama, harus lari-lari menuju Great Hall karena ia dengar teman pendiamnya berulah, “Kamu tau tidak, Lee Eunsang berani mengajak Cha Junho ke Yule Ball.” Sepenggal obrolan yang Dongpyo dengar cukup membuat anak itu lari kalang kabut, ia tidak habis pikir, dari sekian banyak murid, kenapa harus Cha Junho yang menarik perhatian Lee Eunsang.

Dongpyo hampir melompat dari lantai tiga gedung Hogwarts, karena malu, kalau saja ia tidak melihat Eunsang yang malah sedang bersenda gurau dengan murid dari asrama Gryffindor. Tapi, Cha Junho tidak ada di sana? Di mana anak itu?

“Eunsang,” Dongpyo mendekati Eunsang yang sedang bercanda dengan dua teman Junho yang tak kalah populernya dengan Junho. “Oh, ada apa?” Eunsang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabat dekatnya.

“Aku mencarimu.” Mata Dongpyo bergerak resah karena ia memikirkan alasan. “Kenapa?” Dongpyo menghembuskan napasnya, “Kurasa kita harus mengerjakan tugas untuk kelas ramuan.” Anak dari asrama Gryffindor menaikkan alisnya, “Hei, ini masih pekan Turnamen Triwizard, kegiatan mengajar diliburkan, kenapa harus repot-repot memikirkan tugas?” Dongpyo ingin menangis, ia tidak tau harus beralasan apalagi.

“Oh, iya.” Eunsang berdiri dari bangkunya, “Aku harus kembali ke asrama, tolong, sampaikan pada Cha Junho, aku masih menunggu jawabannya esok hari saat turnamen terakhir.” Setelah mengatakan itu Eunsang dan Dongpyo beranjak. Selama perjalanan, Dongpyo hanya diam memperhatikan Eunsang yang bersikap biasa saja.

“Eunsang,” panggil Dongpyo saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar, Eunsang hanya membalas dengan gumaman. “Kau benar mengajak Cha Junho?” Takut-takut Dongpyo bertanya. “Ya.” Jawaban Eunsang membuat Dongpyo benar-benar ingin terjun dari lantai tiga.

.

“Jadi, yang aku dengar semalam benar?” Minhee yang baru bergabung dengan Dongpyo dan Hyeongjun di tribun Hufflepuff di malam harinya untuk menyaksikan turnamen terakhir, mencari piala Triwizard yang disembunyikan entah dimana, memulai percakapan yang sedang panas dibicarakan di seluruh asrama.

“Iya!!” Dongpyo dan Hyeongjun berteriak histeris di sela-sela teriakan para pendukung masing-masing peserta. “Anak itu sudah gila.” Minhee menepuk dahinya.

“Eunsang,” Minhee menarik lengan Eunsang menuju pojok tribun yang sedikit sepi, “Kamu gila, ya?” Eunsang yang tidak paham hanya mengangkat alisnya, “Cha Junho itu putra satu-satunya dari anggota Kementerian Sihir, ayahnya seorang Auror ternama.” Hyeongjun dan Dongpyo mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Minhee, “Lalu?” Eunsang masih menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

“Eunsang, sebelumnya kami minta maaf, tapi, astaga—”

“Mudblood?”

Hyeongjun, Dongpyo dan Minhee mengangguk takut-takut, tidak mau menyinggung teman mereka. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka bertiga sayang pada Eunsang, tidak mau Eunsang tersakit di kemudian hari bila ia di tolak oleh keluarga Cha Junho yang seorang pure-blood—pemikiran mereka terlalu jauh.

“Tenang. Aku hanya mengajak Cha Junho ke perayaan Yule Ball bukan mengajaknya menikah.” Dongpyo tersedak. “Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, teman-teman. Aku tau batasku.” Eunsang tersenyum, menepuk bahu ketiga temannya lalu kembali ke bangkunya untuk menonton pertandingan.

.

Eunsang menunggu di bawah tribun Gryffindor demi menunggu Cha Junho, ia ingin mengetahui jawaban Cha Junho, ia siap dengan penolakan tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap, kan?

“Eunsang?” Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Eunsang menoleh, mendapati Cha Junho dan dua orang temannya. Tubuh kecil Junho malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tegap Hangyul, ada Jungmo juga di dekat Junho yang sukses membuat tubuh kecilnya tersembunyi dengan sempurna bila orang tidak teliti menatap.

“Mau bertemu Junho?” Tanya Jungmo, Eunsang menangguk, Jungmo mengaduh karena cubitan di pinggang nya—ulah Junho, tentu saja.

Hangyul dan Jungmo pamit setelah menyerahkan Junho pada Eunsang, mereka berjalan secara canggung berdua menuju asrama. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai tapi itu tetap saja membuat mereka canggung.

“Jadi, apa jawabannya?” Eunsang bertanya, Junho masih diam membisu sampai mereka memasuki sekolah, berjalan menuju asrama Junho—sebagai gentleman, Eunsang harus mengantarkan tuan putrinya menuju asrama.

Sampai di depan pintu asrama Gryffindor, Junho masih diam. Eunsang tersenyum, mungkin memang bukan takdirnya untuk datang ke malam perayaan Yule Ball tahun ini bersama Junho.

“Ya, sudah, aku kembali ke asrama dulu. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya, Cha Junho.” Eunsang mengusap kepala Junho lalu membalik tubuhnya, bersiap kembali ke asramanya, namun panggilan manis dari sebuah suara yang terakhir ia dengar kemarin malam saat makan malam itu membuatnya kembali membalik tubuhnya menghadap anak laki-laki penghuni asrama Gryffindor itu.

“Kamu memanggilku?” Eunsang menaikkan alisnya, ia yakin Cha Junho memanggilnya tapi ekspresi anak itu membuatnya ragu. Cha Junho mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Eunsang mendekat. Pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuatnya makin ragu pada anak ini. “Ada apa?” Junho belum menjawab, hampir lima menit, tapi Eunsang sabar menunggu, padahal pukul sembilan tepat pintu asramanya akan dikunci dari dalam, anak yang terlambat tidak akan bisa masuk.

“Sopophorous.” Bisik Junho yang ternyata kata itu merupakan kata kunci untuk membuka pintu menuju asrama Gryffindor, Eunsang tidak tuli, ia mendengarnya. Lalu, apa maksud Junho?

“Kata kuncinya diganti tiap minggu.” Cicit Junho, Eunsang tidak merespon, ia masih penasaran. “Aku mau.”

Klek.

Lalu, pintu tertutup. Eunsang mengerjap. Apa itu barusan? Ia diterimakah oleh Cha Junho? Sedikit demi sedikit, senyum Eunsang mengembang. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia lari dari asrama Gryffindor di barat kastil, menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana asrama Hufflepuff berada. Untungnya, prefeknya, masih berjaga di pintu.

“Lee Eunsang, karena datang terlambat kau mendapat hukuman.” Eunsang hanya mengangguk mendengar celotehan prefeknya tentang jangan kembali ke asrama terlalu malam dan blablabla masih banyak lainnya.

Eunsang tidak mau peduli dengan hukumannya, yang paling penting, ia akhirnya berhasil mengajak Cha Junho ke perayaan Yule Ball!

.

Keesokan paginya, saat seluruh murid berkumpul di Great Hall untuk sarapan, Junho hampir merengek tidak mau pada Hangyul. Dia masih malu karena semalam, ceroboh memang mengucap kata kunci di depan penghuni asrama lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia juga ingin mengutuk Hangyul dan Jungmo yang sukses mempengaruhinya untuk berkata iya pada Eunsang. Padahal, Junho berharap ada orang lain yang mengajaknya, Hwang Yunseong dari asrama Slytherin misalnya. Tapi, Hangyul dan Jungmo selalu berkata kalau Yungseong sudah punya kekasih. Junho tidak berharap banyak, ia hanya mengaggumi anak itu, satu tingkat lebih tua dari Junho tapi sudah menjadi prefek. Dia tegas bahkan pada para senior sekalipun. Dia juga tidak seperti penghuni Slytherin kebanyakan yang menyebalkan, ia justru baik hati. Junho tidak jatuh cinta, ok? Dia hanya kagum.

“Hwang Yunseong terlalu tinggi gradenya untukmu. Lebih baik, dengan Hangyul saja.” Jungmo selalu mengatakan itu dan itu membuat Junho kesal, Hangyul itu bukan tipenya sama sekali. Hangyul dan Jungmo satu tingkat diatas Junho tapi, wajah Hangyul sudah seperti bapak-bapak tidak segera lulus sekolah di Hogwarts.

“Kim Yohan tidak buruk. Sama-sama Slytherin. Dia bahkan dulu terang-terangan mengejarmu saat baru masuk.” Hangyul malah memperparah dengan mengingatkan mimpi buruk Junho saat ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts.

Tiap hari tidak ada ketenangan dalam hidup Cha Junho karena Kim Yohan selalu mengganggunya. Junho hampir selalu menangis tiap saat ia bertemu Kim Yohan, untung dia punya dua teman baik yang mau menjauhkannya dari senior gila Slytherin itu.

“Aku berharap aku lupa hari di mana Kim Yohan mengejarku. Itu mengerikan.” Junho bergidik ngeri, itu membuat Hangyul dan Jungmo tertawa.

“Ayo, cepat turun dari ranjangmu, pemalas!” Jungmo menarik selimut Junho, menarik kaki anak yang baru di tingkat tiga itu. “Hyung, kali ini saja. Biarkan aku sarapan di kamar.” Ucap Junho dengan nada memelas. Tapi, yang ia dapat malah tawa mengejek khas Goo Jungmo.

“Lucu dan ironis. Di mana Cha Junho yang sombong bukan main? Kenapa malah digantikan dengan anak kucing kecil kehilangan induknya?” Junho merengut, dia tak suka perumpamaan yang di karang Jungmo.

.

Akhir pekan pun tiba, hadiah-hadiah datang berterbangan dari para burung hantu kala makan siang. “Semoga ibuku memberikan aku jas yang baru.” Harap-harap cemas para lelaki karena mereka telah mengajak seorang wanita ke perayaan Yule Ball.

“Jadi, kau akan pergi dengan siapa?” Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar dari segala penjuru arah, mulai membicarakan siapa pasangan mereka, harus berdandan seperti apa, harus mempelajari dansa apa. Semuanya sibuk sendiri sampai lupa pada makan siang mereka.

“Hyeongjun, jadi pergi dengan Wonjin hyung?” Suara melengking Dongpyo membuat satu barisan Hufflepuff terdiam. Hyeongjun malu dan takut bukan main. Siapa yang tidak kenal Ham Wonjin, senior tingkat lima dari Ravenclaw, pintar, tampan, baik hati, kandidat kuat sebagai penerus prefek dan juga kapten tim Quidditch Ravenclaw.

Yang membuat seluruh penghuni asrama Hufflepuff terdiam itu karena pertandingan terakhir Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw, mereka kalah, dan itu karena Hyeongjun salah memasukan bubuk cabai pedas pada minuman Eunsang malam sebelum pertandingan, dan itu membuat seeker muda itu sakit perut selama dua hari.

“Oh, jadi kau punya hubungan dengan kapten tim Ravenclaw?” Tanya salah satu seniornya, Hyeongjun hanya bisa menunduk, tamat sudah riwayatnya, ia pasti akan menjadi bahan bully seluruh penghuni asrama Ravenclaw.

“Aduh, senior, baru kemarin Ham Wonjin mengajak Hyeongjun untuk datang ke perayaan Yule Ball bersama. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama.” Teman satu angkatan mereka, Kim Seokhwa, memberi penjelasan, dan itu membuat yang lain mengangguk, mereka setuju, mereka baru melihat interaksi Hyeongjun dengan Ham Wonjin kemarin.

Semuanya kembali fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing, tidak lagi peduli dengan kisah cinta Hyeongjun dan kapten tim Quidditch Ravenclaw.

Dongpyo mengucap maaf tanpa suara dan hanya diangguki oleh Hyeongjun, ia tidak mau memperparah keadaan dengan marah-marah pada teman berisiknya itu, setidaknya tidak sekarang, tidak tau nanti kalau sudah di asrama.

“Kamu sendiri, bagaimana, Sang?” Dongpyo bertanya pada anak laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya, “Aku datang.” Jawab Eunsang singkat, lalu kembali mengunyah roti isinya, “Dengan Cha Junho.”

“Apa!?”

Lagi-lagi barisan bangku Hufflepuff terdiam seribu bahasa, kali ini karena seeker muda mereka, Lee Eunsang.

“Kamu mengencani Cha Junho?”

“Yang dari asrama Gryffindor itu, kan?”

“Astaga, anak itu sombong sekali.”

“Arogansinya melebihi murid-murid Slytherin.” 

Cibir beberapa murid penghuni Hufflepuff. Cha Junho itu bukan siapa-siapa sebenarnya, hanya saja ia terkenal murid yang sangat sombong dan arogan, karena dia keturunan pure-blood, hampir seperti Slytherin sifatnya, tapi yang benar sebenar-benarnya adalah, ia hanya tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Makanya ia terkesan arogan, di tambah, ia hanya berteman dengan Goo Jungmo, putra dari kepala Kementerian Sihir dan Lee Hangyul, putra dari kepala Auror yang sering mendapat penghargaan karena prestasinya dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang diberikan oleh Kementerian Sihir. Junho hanya mengenal mereka, itu juga karena hubungan baik orang tua mereka. Selebihnya, Junho tidak mau repot-repot cari teman, dia sudah menebak kalau ujung-ujungnya pasti minta bantuan agar bisa menjadi Auror, atau setidaknya bertanya tentang soal ujian untuk menjadi Auror. Junho tidak suka dimanfaatkan, maka lebih baik ia diam dan terlihat sombong agar tidak ada tang mendekat untuk memanfaatkannya.

“Dia tidak begitu.” Bela Eunsang kalem, sambil matanya menatap lurus ke arah dimana Cha Junho sedang makan bersama teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum, Eunsang juga tersenyum. “Anak semanis itu tidak pantas mendapat titel Arogan.” Setelah mengatakan itu, Eunsang bangkit, mengambil cupcake rasa pandan yang hanya ada di meja Hufflepuff.

Eunsang berjalan ke arah barisan Gryffindor, lebih tepatnya menuju tempat Junho dan teman-temannya duduk. “Hai,” sapa Eunsang dan itu sukses membuat hampir seluruh ruangan berfokus pada murid ber-badge Hufflepuff mendekat ke arah kerumunan singa merah,

Cha Junho menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba bersembunyi dari tatapan menyelidik hampir seluruh ruangan. “Ini ada cupcake pandan, semua penghuni Hufflepuff suka, semoga kamu juga suka.” Eunsang meletakkan dua buah cupcake di depan Junho yang masih menunduk.

“Wah, diem-diem Cha Junho punya pacar anak Hufflepuff.”

“Bagaimana bisa ada yang mau mendekati murid arogan seperti dia?”

“Boleh jujur tidak? Kesombongan pure-blood murid Slytherin kalah dengan kesombongan yang ada pada diri Cha Junho.”

Eunsang tersenyum melihat Junho yang masih tertunduk. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap kepala Junho, dan itu sukses membuat pekikan muncul dari berbagai sudut. “Tidak usah di dengar. Kamu baik.” Eunsang masih mengusap kepala Junho, “Besok, jam 7 malam, kujemput di pintu asrama Gryffindor, ya.” Lalu setelahnya, Eunsang pergi meninggalkan Great Hall.

Tanpa ada yang tau, pipi Junho memerah hanya karena perlakuan kecil yang Eunsang berikan padanya.

.

“Gila! Sudah gila! Murid Gryffindor saja tidak ada yang berani berdekatan dengan tiga anak orang penting itu, tapi Eunsang? Nyalimu besar juga.” Komentar Sihun, prefek Ravenclaw saat sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi.

“Aku tidak tau mereka putra siapa, lagipula mereka tidak keberatan berteman denganku.” Jawab Eunsang sambil tersenyum, “Kalau dengan Hangyul dan Jungmo, aku percaya kalau hanya teman. Kalau dengan Junho?” Nada menggoda di akhir ucapan Minhee membuat seluruh penghuni Ravenclaw bersiul menggoda Eunsang.

“Well, we wish you the best luck, bro.”

“Thanks.”

.

Pagi datang, jeritan Dohyon di ruang rekreasi membuat seluruh penghuni asrama Hufflepuff turun dari singgasana, kasur, mereka.

“Ada apa, sih?” Doyeon, perempuan paling santai itu datang dengan wajah tertekuk kesal karena tidur paginya terganggu. “Aku mendapatkan jas baru!” Dan Dohyon menjerit lagi.

“Heleh. Memang anak kecil sepertimu dapat teman kencan ke Yule Ball?” Yoojung, teman satu kamar Doyeon datang dari arah dapur. “Tentu! Aku datang dengan Jinwoo.” 

“Hah?!”

“Adik Lee Jinhyuk? Prefek Gryffindor? Cari mati, ya, Nam Dohyon!?” Dongpyo mendekati Dohyon lalu mencubiti pipi gembul anak itu.

Kenapa seluruh penghuni asrama Hufflepuff dari tahun ke tahun makin tidak jelas isinya?

“Aku kalah dengan anak tingkat satu, yang benar saja?” Yoojung meratapi dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang belum mendapat partner untuk datang di perayaan Yule Ball.

.

Eunsang sedang asik membolak-balik lembar ensiklopedia di perpustakaan saat teman-temannya sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk perayaan Yule Ball nanti malam. Eunsang berpikir, itu hanyalah pesta dansa, lagipula Eunsang juga sudah mendapatkan jas serta partner untuk datang. Apa yang harus ia persiapkan?

Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ia tidak sengaja membayangkan senyum manis Junho, Eunsang meremat dada kirinya, sesak, tapi Eunsang suka sensinya. Ia jadi merasa gugup.

“Eunsang?” Sang pemilik nama menoleh, dan ia terpaku saat mendapati raut bingung yang menggemaskan dari Cha Junho, yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Ya?” Dari sekian juta kata, hanya ya yang mampu keluar dari bibir Eunsang.

Junho menarik kursi di samping Eunsang, mendudukinya lalu mulai membaca buku tentang ramuan yang baru saja ia ambil. “Kukira hanya aku yang tidak antusias.” Ucapan Junho terdengar sedih di telinga Eunsang. Eunsang takut Junho salah paham karena ia berada di perpustakaan bukannya mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam.

“Kurasa memang hanya kamu, Jun.” Junho menoleh, menatap Eunsang yang masih menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan, Junho jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan kembali memfokuskan diri dengan bukunya. “Lalu, kamu ngapain disini?” Ketus. Eunsang tertawa dalam diam.

“Membaca, apalagi?” Junho menggembung pipinya mendengar jawaban menyebalkan dari Eunsang. “Nanti malam, mau dibawakan bunga?” Tubuh Junho menegang mendengar ucapan Eunsang, apa sih anak ini!

“Tidak usah!” Tanpa sadar Junho makin mengetuskan nada bicaranya, sangat tidak bersahabat. Orang normal biasanya akan langsung jalan mundur perlahan, tapi sayangnya, Lee Eunsang bukan orang normal tersebut, makanya dia memilih untuk berjalan maju, makin mendekat.

“Mau coklat bonbon?” Junho menyerah, Lee Eunsang terlalu manis untuk diabaikan, itu kalau Junho mau jujur, tapi sayangnya ia tidak akan pernah jujur.

“Satu kotak penuh!” Syarat dari Junho membuat Eunsang tersenyum lebar, “Baik, tuan putri!” Dan Junho tidak bisa lagi menahan kepalanya untuk tetap tegak.

.

“Berapa banyak parfum yang kamu pakai, ya Tuhan, Son Dongpyo!” Dongpyo kembali berulah dengan menghabiskan, entah parfum milik siapa lagi kali ini. Dia beruntung, sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin pergi dengan siapapun, dia ingin menikmati Yule Ball dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, Jang Wooyoung dari Beauxbatons malah mengajaknya dan Dongpyo langsung berkata iya.

Eunsang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan teman-temannya, ia masih menatap dirinya di depan cermin, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan, dia baru sadar, apa dia pantas mengajak Cha Junho ke perayaan Yule Ball? Apa Eunsang terlambat menyadari posisinya?

“Eunsang, Eunsang!” Suara Hyeongjun memanggilnya dari ruang rekreasi, Eunsang menghembuskan napasnya lalu turun menuju ruang rekreasi.

“Wah! Lihat pangeran kita, Lee Eunsang!” Doyeon berteriak heboh. Eunsang tersenyum kecil, pangeran?

“Eunsang, aku rela meninggalkan partnerku demi pergi ke Yule Ball bersamamu.” Minhee menggenggam tangan Eunsang di depan dadanya, dan itu mengundang tawa dari banyak orang. “Eunsang, aku serius.” Wajah Minhee memelas.

“Cih, tunggu saja sampai pangeran Minhee datang ke sini, nanti juga berubah lagi ucapan Minhee.” Sindir Dongpyo dan sukses membuat Minhee merengut tidak suka.

“Oh, Hwang Yunseong? Minhee bilang dia tidak jadi pergi denganmu.” Minhee panik, dia langsung berlari keluar dan masuk kembali untuk mengejar Hyeongjun yang mengerjainya, “Tidak ada Hwang Yunseong di luar!” 

.

Dari asrama Hufflepuff menuju asrama Gryffindor, Eunsang hampir memakan waktu 15 menit hanya karena dia memikirkan kepantasannya bersanding dengan Cha Junho. Hanya perayaan Yule Ball tapi kenapa ia harus berpikir sejauh pantas atau tidak pantas?

“Aku kira kamu datang tepat waktu.” Eunsang hampir terlonjak kaget karena sebuah suara, tapi ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat ada partner dansanya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk asrama. “Maaf, teman-temanku tadi sedikit hectic.” Alasan.

Junho hanya diam, ingin mengeluh, ingin protes, tapi dia siapa?

“Lama menunggu?” Junho tidak bisa menahannya.

“Menurutmu? Teman-temanku sudah pergi dari 20 menit yang lalu. Asrama sudah sepi, tinggal aku seorang. Aku kira kamu hanya iseng saja. Aku hampir berbalik masuk kembali ke asrama kalau saja aku tidak melihat siluetmu di remang-remang cahaya obor.” Dada Junho naik turun. Lega karena sudah mengeluarkan segala bentuk protesannya pada Eunsang.

“Maaf, ya.” Eunsang tersenyum teduh sekali, membuat napas Junho teratur sedikit demi sedikit. Ia heran mengapa, ia yang biasanya hanya diam diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang lain, saat ini malah dengan gencar melayangkan protes pada Eunsang. Aneh.

Uluran tangan Eunsang hanya ditatap oleh Junho. “Ayo, berdansa bersama yang lain di Yule Ball.” Dan Junho tidak bisa lebih memerah lagi dari ini.

.

Junho semakin memerah saat ia dan Eunsang memasuki Great Hall yang sudah di ubah menjadi lantai dansa. Ternyata mereka melewatkan pengumuman pemenang Turnamen Triwizard. “Maaf, ya.” Eunsang berbisik, telinga Junho terasa sangat panas.

“Untuk?” Junho tidak berani menatap Eunsang. “Karena aku lama, kita melewatkan pengumuman pemenang turnamen.” Junho menoleh, dan seketika dia menyesal. Senyum teduh Eunsang membuatnya hilang akal.

Junho bukan orang cupu yang tidak menyadari eksistensi seseorang, ia hanya lebih memilih untuk diam daripada harus mencoba berinteraksi lebih dahulu. Contohnya, dia tau siapa itu Eunsang. Dia seorang seeker muda dari Hufflepuff yang dulu hampir saja mengalahkan seeker hebat dari Slytherin, Kim Minkyu.

Junho diam bukan berarti dia menutup diri dari dunia luar, dia justru membukanya, selebar mungkin, namun memang tidak banyak orang yang melihatnya karena itu semua tertutup tirai hitam. Saat tak ada yang mendekat, ia justru menganalisis orang-orang disekitarnya. Mengamatinya satu-satu seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan penelitian terhadap makhluk hidup. Saat ia mengamati murid yang baik hati, ada hasrat ingin sekali berteman, seperti saat ia melihat Jeon Somi dari Ravenclaw, atau saat ia melihat murid yang sangat asik, gampang bergaul seperti Lee Daehwi dari Gryffindor sama sepertinya.

Junho juga sempat iri setiap kali ada pertandingan Quidditch antara Hufflepuff melawan asrama lain. Seusai permainan, entah kalah atau menang, murid-murid asrama Hufflepuff pasti akan merayakannya. Bagi mereka, para pemain sudah berjuang sangat keras, dan itu patut diapresiasi apapun hasilnya. Terutama, pertemanan antara Dongpyo, Hyeongjun, Minhee dan Eunsang. Junho iri. Mereka akrab sekali satu sama lain.

Mereka berempat akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan lagi untuk Eunsang karena sudah bekerja keras dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Mereka akan merayakannya di Three Broomsticks, Minhee yang merupakan putra pemilik salah satu toko terkenal di Diagon Alley, makanya Minhee selalu menraktir teman-temannya. Junho selalu melihatnya, betapa bahagianya pertemanan mereka.

Bukannya Junho tidak senang berteman hanya dengan Hangyul dan Jungmo, ia hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman tapi ia terlalu bingung untuk memulai. Dari dulu, ia nyaman hanya dengan keberadaan Hangyul dan Jungmo tapi lama kelamaan ia juga ingin memiliki teman selain mereka berdua, Junho takut ia terlalu merepotkan mereka.

Entah ia tidak sengaja meneguk Felix Felicis saat sedang berada di laboratorium ramuan berapa teguk sampai Eunsang mendatanginya pada malam hari itu dan mengajaknya sebagai partner ke perayaan Yule Ball.

“Memikirkan sesuatu?” Eunsang yang baru saja datang setelah mengambil minum untuk mereka menyenggol lengan Junho dengan lengannya sendiri. Junho menoleh, tersenyum sekilas. “Tidak.” Junho mengambil satu gelas dari tangan kiri Eunsang, meneguknya sedikit.

“Mau berdansa?”

Uhuk.

“Hati-hati, Jun.”

Junho tersedak dengan tidak tau dirinya. Tolong, sekali saja, jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri di depan orang lain, lebih tepatnya, orang semanis Lee Eunsang.

Junho menepuk dadanya, Eunsang mengusap punggungnya perlahan, “Aku tidak bisa dansa.” Eunsang terkekeh. “Ya, sudah, nikmati dulu saja pestanya.” Eunsang mengajak Junho untuk mencari tempat duduk terdekat sambil menikmati teman-teman mereka yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa.

“Kamu pengen banget dansa?” Tanya Junho hati-hati. Sebenarnya, Junho bukannya tidak bisa, ia malu. Skill menari Junho tidak sebaik Hangyul yang memang seorang penari, makanya ia tidak terlalu suka acara dansa seperti ini.

“Ngga. Aku juga tidak bisa dansa.” Bohong. Tapi, Eunsang tetap tersenyum, sekalipun kilatan ingin berdansa terpancar jelas di kedua bola mata Eunsang. Junho jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

. 

Malam semakin larut, Eunsang dan Junho hanya diam duduk di tengah ruangan, menyaksikan para pasangan murid berdansa dalan alunan musik yang tenang. Junho terus mencuri pandang pada Eunsang yang sedang bercanda dengan Dongpyo dan Woonyoung. Mereka terlihat akrab.

Hangyul dan Jungmo sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun, Junho yakin, mereka pasti tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan teman kencan mereka.

“Junho?” Junho menoleh saat dirasa suara Eunsang begitu dekat dengannya, dan lagi-lagi Junho menyesal. Ia hampir saja mencium bibir kalau ia tidak buru-buru menarik kepalanya. Eunsang tersenyum melihat Junho yang panik.

“Ada apa?” Junho panik.

“Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali.” Ucap Eunsang masih dengan senyum manis.

“Maaf.” Junho menunduk, tangannya langsung diraih Eunsang, menariknya agar mau berdiri. “Mau ke mana?” Tanya Junho yang hanya dibalas dengan Eunsang meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Entah mengapa, pipi Junho malah memerah.

.

Dari sekian banyak tempat di Hogwarts, Junho tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Eunsang kenapa harus membawanya kemari, menara jam. Junho menatap Eunsang yang masih menggenggam tangannya tapi fokusnya malah menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar.

Junho ingatkan, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, yang artinya, angin sudah berhembus kencang, tinggal menunggu titik salju pertama turun. Dari tangga saja, Junho sudah merasakan menggigil kedinginan, tapi laki-laki yang menariknya kemari malah terlihat menikmati.

“Kamu masih dengar lagunya?” Tanya Eunsang tanpa melihat Junho. Sekali lagi, Junho menaikkan alisnya, menatap bingung bahu lebar Eunsang. “Ya.” Jawabnya singkat.

Akhirnya, Eunsang menoleh, menatapnya dengan senyuman manis, “Ayo, berdansa di sini.” Tanpa peringatan, Eunsang menarik pinggang Junho, menahannya, mengajaknya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Junho masih kaget. Ia mencoba memproses setiap perlakuan Eunsang padanya yang sekarang sedang menarik tangannya agar mengalung indah di lehernya. Junho malu, ia menunduk.

“Aw.” Junho langsung mendongak, ia menginjak kaki Eunsang.

“Maaf.” Cicitnya, “Aku bilang, aku tidak pandai berdansa.” Junho menyesal, menjauhkan diri dari Eunsang, tapi Eunsang masih menahan pinggangnya.

“Trust me.” Bisiknya. Junho menelan liurnya. Bisikan Eunsang menenangkannya, sampai ia mau melanjutkan dansa kecilnya dengan Eunsang.

Angin malam berhembus makin kencang, tubuh kecil Junho menggigil, jemarinya meremat kerah jas Eunsang. Eunsang yang merasakan tubuh bergetar Junho makin menariknya mendekat, memberi sinyal tak langsung pada Junho agar bersandar pada dadanya. Junho menangkap sinyal itu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Eunsang, mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana. Meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang baru saja di siram air.

“Aku lupa ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, seharusnya tidak kuajak kemari.” Ucap Eunsang berbisik di telinga, Junho makin meremat kerah jad Eunsang, melaporkan kalau hembusan napas hangat Eunsang malah membuatnya lupa diri.

“Hanya tempat ini yang cocok, kurasa.” Balasan Junho membuat Eunsang tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Eunsang mengecup dahi Junho tapi ia tahu batasnya. Itu lebih dari sekadar partner Yule Ball. Eunsang tidak mau melewati batasnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh kecil Junho yang menggigil. Eunsang ingin membagi hangat suhu tubuhnya pada laki-laki manis ini.

“Junho,”

“Eunsang,”

Tidak bersamaan, Junho hanya menyaut saat Eunsang memanggil namanya. Ia suka saat namanya disebut dengan manis oleh Eunsang. Belum genap seminggu kenal tapi Eunsang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang puteri raja.

“Mau bertaruh?” Tanya Eunsang, Junho tertawa kecil, Eunsang ikut tertawa. “Apa?”

“Kalau sebelum pukul 12 salju pertama turun, apa boleh aku menciummu?” Pertanyaan Eunsang sukses membuat tubuh Junho menegang, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apa boleh seperti itu? Bahkan mereka tidak berkencan? Atau setidaknya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau hubungan mereka akan berlanjut setelah perayaan Yule Ball.

“Aku juga mau mengajukan taruhan.” Kepala Junho berubah posisi, bersembunyi diantara leher dan bahu Eunsang, menatap bulan yang seolah-olah mengoloknya karena tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

“Tentu.” Jawaban serta pelukan Eunsang yang mengerat membuat Junho semakin mabuk. Ia tidak mau Eunsang melepas pelukan hangat ini.

“Nanti. Kita lihat apakah taruhanmu terwujud atau tidak.” Eunsang tersenyum mendengar suara lirih Junho, napasnya membelai tengkuk Eunsang. Eunsang suka sensinya. “Oke.”

Sambil menunggu salju pertama turun atau pukul 12 datang, Eunsang dan Junho masih berdansa sambil memeluk satu sama lain sekalipun suara alunan musik dari Great Hall makin samar terdengar.

“Sepertinya, pestanya akan selesai sebentar lagi.” Suara Junho sangat lesu, itu tandanya sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda salju akan turun.

“Kita masih punya waktu.” Tanggapan Eunsang seperti tau kalau Junho enggan malam ini berakhir, lebih tepatnya enggan pelukan hangat Eunsang menghilang dari dekapannya.

Junho menarik tubuhnya, menatap Eunsang yang juga menatapnya, ingin rasanya Junho berteriak pada Eunsang untuk menciumnya sekarang, kesunyian selama menunggu pukul 12 mencekiknya.

“Oh, lihat hidungmu!” Tanpa sadar Junho memekik girang saat melihat setitik salju jatub di hidung Eunsang. Eunsang terkekeh melihat tingkah gemas Junho, “Kamu meramalnya, ya?” Junho menutupi kegugupannya dengan baik. Tapi, wajahnya mendekat, matanya fokus pada bibir Eunsang.

“Katakan saja begitu,” kalimat terakhir Eunsang menjadi kalimat terakhir yang terucap sebelum bibir Junho dan Eunsang bersatu dalam pagutan manis.

Satu persatu titik salju berjatuhan di atas rambut Eunsang dan Junho. Bulan menertawai mereka yang akhirnya berciuman dibawah sinar terangnya tanpa tahu malu.

Setitik salju dingin jatuh di jemari Junho yang masih meremat erat kerah jas Eunsang, menyadarkannya untuk menyudahi sesuatu yang mungkin jika diteruskan akan menjadi candu baginya.

Napas beradu, saling sahut menyahut, seperti menertawai satu sama lain.

“Jadi, apa taruhanmu?” Junho hampir saja menubrukan bibirnya lagi saat melihat bibir Eunsang bergerak. Junho memejamkan matanya, menarik lagi kerah Eunsang dengan tidak tau malunya, menubrukan bibirnya lagi dengan Eunsang secara nyata.

Eunsang membalasnya, masih dengan pagutan manis. Tidak terburu, pagutan inosen antara dua orang yang baru saja masuk masa puber, belum tau apa itu ciuman.

Junho kembali menarik diri, matanya beradu pandang dengan Eunsang. Ia tersenyum, Eunsang juga tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum, lalu tertawa dalam pelukan hangat. Salju makin banyak turun dan itu membuat keduanya sadar kalau sudah waktunya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

.

Tangan saling bertautan dalam genggam manis, langkah ringan beriringan menuju asrama berlambang singa sebagai tujuan akhir. Eunsang masih memikirkan yang tadi ia lakukan, mencium Junho adalah pikiran spontannya, tapi ia tidak tau kalau anak itu akan mengiyakan.

“Sampai.” Ucap Eunsang, tapi wajah Junho merengut. “Tidak bisakah kita meluangkan waktu lebih lama berdua?” Tanya atau lebih tepatnya pinta Junho dengan wajah masam. Eunsang tersenyum, baru bersama selama 6 jam membuat Eunsang hampir mengetahui seluruh sifat menggemaskan Junho yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

“Beritahu aku taruhanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kamu minta, Jun.” Tawar Eunsang, Junho malah menggigit bibirnya, itu membuat Eunsang ingin menciumnya sekali lagi, merasakan manis bibir Junho.

“Taruhan, kalau kamu berhasil menciumku, kamu harus melakukannya sesering mungkin.” Junho mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Eunsang tersenyum.

“Aku terima.” Junho rasanya ingin berapparate menuju ujung dunia.

“Tapi, sebelumnya, aku punya syarat.” Junho menatap Eunsang, alisnya bertaut, mau apalagi Eunsang darinya?

“Kamu harus jatuh cinta padaku dulu.” Pipi Junho sukses memerah. Tapi, ekspresinya seperti anak kecil sedang ngambek, “Tidak mau! Kamu saja tidak.” Bibirnya mengerucut.

“Kata siapa? Kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu.” Eunsang mengusap pipi Junho dan itu mengendurkan sedikit ekspresi keras Junho.

“Belum ada 168 jam kita saling mengenal, tapi, kamu mau menjalani hari-hari di Hogwarts bersamaku?” Eunsang tau, Junho tersenyum tapi ia masih enggan menunjukkannya.

“Hanya selama di Hogwarts?” Tanya Junho dengan nada sedikit kesal namun senyum tidak luntur dari bibirnya.

“Hm, bagaimana, ya?” Eunsang berpikir, senyum Junho luntur, tapi senyum Eunsang terkembang, “Mau selamanya bersamaku?” Anggukan antusias langsung diterima Eunsang. 

“Kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku?”

Lagi-lagi Junho mengangguk.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, do not forget to leave some comments to appreciate my work! Your comment really important to me!
> 
> Leaves comments as much as you can below! I do like feedbacks! I accept any feedback you give to me, guys!>< tell me, what do you think about this AU.
> 
> Thank you for comming here!
> 
> You can send feedbacks through my CC curiouscat.me/onlyweishin


End file.
